The Perfect Wedding
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Cassidy's wedding day is finally here! But is it everything she thought it would be? Goes along with the Dark Secrets storyline.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

This goes with _Dark Secrets_. Some things may not make sense to you, such as characters and whatnot. If anything confuses you, leave it in a review or PM me and I'll clear it up for you if you don't want to read _Dark Secrets_ because I will admit, it is my longest story.

* * *

><p>Cassidy sat in front of the large mirror. Her golden locks were curled and looked very soft, complimenting her features. Her makeup was put on perfectly; each eyelash had a small layer of mascara on them, and her blush was a shade of pink, which highlighted her cheekbones. Her lipstick was a soft, glossy pink. There was not a blemish on her face, no imperfections. She looked into her nervous purple eyes and didn't know whether or not she liked what she saw. She felt she could look better, but she knew it would be impossible. The white dress she wore was absolutely perfect. It hugged her curves, and then flowed down covering her shoes which were comfortable, perfect silver heels. Her earrings were diamonds that dangled halfway down her neck. Her engagement ring was a beautiful diamond surrounded by white gold. "Is there something wrong, Cassidy?" her friend, Jessie asked her who was standing behind her as she sat.<p>

She turned around to look at her. She wore her maid of honor dress perfectly. It was a light pink that hugged her small frame. Her shoes didn't look comfortable at all. They were strappy white heels, but Jessie insisted that they were fine because they looked great with the dress, and they did. She wore a beautiful necklace with matching hoop earrings. Her hair had been cut and styled appropriately. It was tied back in a bun, but some hair loosely fell out of it. "I don't know," Cassidy said truthfully. She turned back to stare at herself in the mirror. She rested her nails on the dresser and studied her French manicure.

"Maybe we should have hired that makeup artist," Jessie said.

"Oh no, I love what you did, Jess," Cassidy assured her. And she really did love it. Jessie was great at makeup and hair, something Cassidy envied. She was good at it, but not nearly as good as her friend. She never would have thought Jessie who lacked makeup growing up would have a natural talent for it.

"Really?" she beamed and carefully hugged her friend from behind. "But something is bothering you. I can sense it," Jessie said and looked at Cassidy in the mirror. "Is it your parents again?" Cassidy's parents had been giving her a hard time lately, more so her father. Her mother on the other hand, was just being overbearing. She had been too excited for Cassidy's wedding. She had thrown money around here and there, giving her daughter a dream wedding. Cassidy loved that and all, but her mother had begun to do what she wanted, not what Cassidy wanted. They had gotten in a fight over it, and her mother had claimed that she wouldn't make an appearance at her wedding.

Cassidy's father was a different story. He was never really accepting of her choices, especially the fact that she was a transsexual. He just couldn't accept that his son was his daughter, even though she had been his daughter since she was about four or five years old. She understood where he was coming from considering before she was born, she had an older sister whom he was attached to, but she had died before Cassidy was born. Cassidy's mother had insisted that they name their newborn son the same name to help fill the void. Her father somehow agreed. But now, he hated anything and everything that reminded him of his deceased daughter, including Cassidy.

She remembered how enraged he had been when he found out Cassidy was getting the surgery she longed for. He never once came to visit her in the hospital for it. The time he met Butch, he had claimed the teal haired man was insane and disgusting, claiming he must have some kind of fetish for people like Cassidy. In turn, she had yelled and screamed at him. Her mother decided to have a backbone that night, so the house was just a pile of screams.

Cassidy had been informed by her mother that her own father wouldn't be walking her down the aisle to give her away. He refused to be part of it, and that had upset her despite the fact she didn't really like the man. But he was her father, and she still loved him and longed for his acceptance. She had tried to call him, but her mother said it was no use because at that point, he didn't even want to sit in the back row of the ceremony. "Cass, it'll all work out in the end," Jessie tried.

"If my parents decided to show up, then it'll work out. But I know they won't because they're just hot headed, well one is. The other's airheaded," Cassidy pouted.

"Don't be sad, Auntie Cassie," a three year old little girl piped up and trotted over in her dress. It was pink just like her mother's was, but it was frillier and poofier. Her lavender hair was pulled back into one of those cute half ponytails in a fancy white barrette that had belonged to Cassidy herself. Her little white shoes clicked as she came over to them. Her innocent bright green eyes stared up at her.

"I'm not sad, Zara," Cassidy assured the girl. "I'm just a little," she didn't know what to say to her to cover up the feelings a three year old wouldn't be able to understand.

"Auntie Cassie's just a little nervous," Jessie covered up.

"Why, mommy?" she asked her mother. She looked up at Jessie as if she knew everything in the world. She loved her mother dearly. Cassidy longed for that feeling Jessie got when her children looked up at her. It must have been something indescribable.

"Because it's her wedding day," Jessie said simply. Zara nodded, accepting that as an answer.

"And I get to be flower girl!" she exclaimed happily. "Rose is just a baby, so she couldn't be flower girl, right Auntie Cassie?" Rose was Jessie and James' newborn baby girl. She was about three weeks old, and looked just like Jessie. Zara seemed to take more after James, while Dylan, the oldest out of the three, had been a mix of his mother and father, but seemed to look more like James lately. After Rose Kara Morgan was born, Jessie claimed that she would be the last, the same thing she had said the moment after Dylan was born.

"That's right," Cassidy said in a fake happy voice for the little girl.

"Zara Cassidy Morgan is no baby. I use the big girl potty now," she stated proudly. She had been saying that lately even though she had been potty trained over six months ago. "And I don't sleep in a crib anymore. I have big girl bed now."

"Why don't you go find grandma?" Jessie suggested. She wasn't referring to James' mother or her own mother. In fact, she was referring to Delia Ketchum. She had been a huge help for Jessie and James when Dylan was born, and especially now that they have another newborn. She loved watching the kids and it gave her something to do when her son was traveling around various regions. Ash was rarely home, so Delia was often lonely. Now, her house was often busy with life when her grandchildren came over for the day. Delia had been around twenty, around Jessie's age when she had Dylan, when she had Ash. She knew how tough it could be to raise kids on her own, so she wanted to help out and make things easier for James and Jessie. She was a real sweetheart.

In fact, Delia had finished Cassidy's wedding arrangements for her, how Cassidy wanted it, after her mother ditched her and felt sorry for herself because she never had her own dream wedding. After Cassidy had her surgery a few years back, Delia had been the one to keep her company during the day when Butch was working, or Jessie couldn't make it down that day. She had accepted her and Butch into her own little family, and Cassidy was grateful for that because she and Butch didn't really have great parents or families themselves.

"Okay, mommy," Zara said. "But am I gonna come back here to be flower girl?"

"Of course," Jessie said. "I'll come get you before it starts." The little girl clapped her hands and rushed out of the room. She had explored the church before, so she knew where to find her grandmother. Jessie just shook her head and sat down next to Cassidy. She inspected Cassidy's perfect face to make sure she did the woman's makeup right.

"I feel so fake," Cassidy said.

"Why's that?" Jessie asked her as she touched up her blush and evening it out.

"I look too perfect," Cassidy said. "Could you maybe mess something up a little? Smudge the makeup?"

"No," Jessie said. "I will not destroy my masterpiece. Listen, you're supposed to look perfect; it's your big day after all. It's okay to feel nervous. I sure did when James and I got married. You remember that," Jessie reminded her. "You're doing better than me anyway. I threw up four times that morning."

"That's because you were pregnant with Zara," Cassidy pointed out.

"Yeah but still," Jessie trailed. "Anyway, everything's going to be fine. It'll be perfect."

"At least your father walked you down the aisle and your mother made an appearance," Cassidy said. Jessie could only give her a sad smile. Her mother had shown up with Annette who looked much better than five or six years ago. Miyamoto had been taking care of her, probably filling the void for not caring for her own daughter when she needed her most. She had sat in the front row, actually letting a few tears fall as her daughter walked down the aisle. Giovanni had walked her down, giving her away to James. Jessie had claimed he got emotional before they started walking. She had laughed about it with Cassidy.

"I guess," Jessie said. "But remember that they just came into my life. They didn't really care about me way back when I was Dylan's age," Jessie remembered.

"Yeah, but they at least accept you now and who you've become. My parents are just," she didn't know how to finish the thought.

"Immature and psychotic? Cassidy, you've got a ton of people in that church just anticipating the moment you walk that aisle. It doesn't matter if your mother's sitting there weeping as she sees her baby get married, or if your dad hooks his arm around yours and walks down the aisle with you. What matters is that there are a ton of people out there who love you and care about- Cass, don't you dare cry. That eye makeup took me forever," Jessie scolded at the end. "What I'm trying to say is focus on what's good in your life, not the two people who ruin it. I remember when I was a little girl and the only person who cared about me was you. And you know what? You were enough. So a crowd of people minus two should be enough to keep you going." Jessie's words actually meant something to her. She was actually making sense when she spoke.

"Thanks, Jessie. I needed that," she turned to look at Jessie who was smiling at her.

"You were the one who gave me the pep talk before my wedding, so I figured I should repay the favor," Jessie shrugged.

"How long until the wedding starts?" Cassidy asked as she looked closely at her nails, making sure that they hadn't chipped or broke. They were perfect, and she smiled at that. They should be perfect because it was her day. She was one of the lucky ones because everything seemed to be going right, except for the fact it was raining out, but she was getting married inside a church anyway so the weather didn't really matter.

"Twenty minutes," Jessie replied.

"Hey Jessie?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you go to the bathroom in this dress?" Cassidy wondered.

"Pull it up to your head and hope it doesn't drip in the toilet," she joked. There was a knock at the door. "If you're not Butch, come on in," Jessie shouted from her seat.

"Mommy, we need some help," five and a half year old Dylan said. He walked in and shut the door behind him. His little necktie wasn't on right at all; it was tossed carelessly slightly to the right and was coming undone. His dark purple hair that had been perfectly combed was now a mess. Somehow, his shoes had gotten on the wrong feet and he was just falling apart.

"Dylan James Morgan, what on earth did you do?" Jessie yelled. She got up from her seat and rushed over to her son in those ridiculously high heels.

"I don't remember," he admitted. "Daddy said you tied my tie wrong and he tried to fix it. It all went bad from there." Dylan looked at her with those blue eyes of his. "Auntie Cassidy, you look very beautiful," he complimented when he saw her.

"Thank you, Dylan," Cassidy smiled at him. He was a very nice boy. He could sometimes cause some trouble, but he was usually a pretty good kid. And he complimented people a lot, especially women. He wouldn't compliment men much, but he'd always joke around and tell Butch he looked very manly some days.

"Dylan, how are the guys doing in there?" she asked him, referring to the men who were getting ready down the hall.

"About the same as me," he confessed. "They didn't want me to come get you, but they really need some help." He was a cute kid, especially how he always tried to win over his mother's affection. He wasn't necessarily a momma's boy, but it was obvious that he preferred his mother. He did love his father, too, but in a different way. He was more protective over Jessie if someone insulted her. If James was insulted, he'd goof around with whoever it was and just laugh about it.

"Okay, let me go fix this," Jessie said and turned around to Cassidy. "Sorry, but I have to go save your wedding. I'll be back before it starts," Jessie said.

"Bye Auntie Cassidy! I'll be real careful with the rings!" he said as his mother ushered him out the room.

Cassidy sat alone in front of the mirror, thinking positively this time, about her day. It was really going to be a perfect wedding. She could see from the window the rain had stopped, so she wouldn't have to worry about ruining anything as she and Butch would run out to the limo without a care in the world.

She wondered how her life would be different when she was married. Would she turn into a couple like Jessie and James who acted like how they did before they tied the knot? If that's what it was like, there wasn't really any reason she should get married. She just kind of wanted to finish that chapter of her life. A new one was about to start, and she was anticipating it. A dainty knock on the door cut her from her thoughts. "Come in!" she said happily. She assumed it was Domino, one of the bridesmaids, who was bustling around to make sure everything was perfect.

"Hello, Cassidy," the woman said as she entered, and she shut the door behind her. It was her mother, Juliette Carlson. She wore a beautiful dress that came just below the knees, and hugged her perfect figure. She had always been obsessed about her weight, and diamonds. She wore a lot of them. Her earrings, engagement ring, bracelets, and even her necklace. Cassidy had to admit, her mother was very beautiful, well, on the outside at least.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked her and stood up. She glared at her mother. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I couldn't stay away from your wedding. I want to be here so badly. I hope you saved me a seat in the front," she rambled.

"Of course I did," Cassidy said. She did save her a seat with that small amount of hope that she'd make it.

"You look absolutely perfect, Cassidy," Juliette said and took her daughter's hands in hers. "I'm so sorry how I acted. I must have seemed quite childish. The church is decorated beautifully. I should have listened to you, my baby," she said and hugged her carefully.

"It's okay," Cassidy said. She didn't know why she always forgave her airheaded mother. Maybe it was because she didn't mean to hurt her daughter. She did love her, but she was just a bit self absorbed at times. She knew her mother had it rough growing up and she really only married her father because he was rich and treated her well. Cassidy doubted her mother was really in love with her father. She just stood by him so she didn't have to fend for herself. Juliette was such a delicate woman, and Cassidy feared her father may take advantage of that. So far, he hadn't, but he could.

"Don't forgive me so easily. But I'm glad that you do," she smiled at her daughter. "Look at me, I could go on and on and on about how you're getting married and-oh! You're wearing the diamonds! See? Aren't they just delightful? They really make the dress, which I must say, is much better than the one I picked out for you. Oh, would you look at that? I am wearing more diamonds than the bride! That is uncalled for. How silly of me. Turn around," Juliette said. That woman could really talk a lot. She tended to ramble on about things. Cassidy did as she was told. She felt something cool hit her chest. It was her mother's diamond necklace. "There, that completes it," she said and turned her around. "You are truly beautiful today, Cassidy. It's a shame your father's going to miss it."

"You mean he didn't come with you?" Cassidy asked. She was surprised that her mother came to an event alone. She never did that. She always would tell Cassidy since she was a little girl that women need to be escorted by a man. Of course, she never listened to that nonsense, but it was unlike her mother to come alone.

"I had to come by myself," she replied. "I'm so sorry. I tried talking him into coming, but he wouldn't."

"It has something to do with my older sister, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately," Juliette said. "But don't you worry because I am going to be right there in the front row bawling my eyes out. You look perfect, Cassidy."

"Mom, do you love me?" Cassidy asked her. She needed to know if she was just an accessory growing up, or someone she really cared about. Her mother was one of the worst liars on the planet, so Cassidy would know the truth. Her mother rarely told her that she loved her, so she'd surely find out this moment.

"You're my daughter, Cassidy. Of course I love you."

"And you don't care that I'm the one walking down the aisle, not the one waiting for a bride?"

"Cassidy, no matter what I love you. You could tell me you murdered someone and I'd still keep loving you. I love you for who you are," she said and took her by the shoulders. She then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "And don't you forget that."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Cassidy, what's with all of these questions?"

"I just need to know."

"Of course I'm proud of you, baby," Juliette said.

"Is dad proud? Does he love me?" Juliette hesitated before answering.

"I think deep down he loves you. I think he is secretly proud of you, but he's your father; you know how he is," she answered her daughter, then put her fake smile back on. "I'm going to go take my seat now. Just remember that I love you and you're the world's most perfect daughter anyone could ever ask for."

"Thanks, mom," Cassidy whispered.

"Don't thank me for loving you. I'm your mother." She gave her another kiss on the cheek. They were always so soft and delicate. It was always just a brush of her lips, but she knew that's the way her mother was. She had never been disgusted with her, unlike her father who couldn't even speak to her anymore.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Jessie asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Auntie Cassie, the wedding's gonna start!" Zara broke into the room and ran to get her basket of white and red rose petals.

"Zara!" a more put together Dylan exclaimed and chased after his sister into the room. He had tried to grasp her, but failed. "Sorry."

"Sorry," Jessie said and walked up to Cassidy and her mother. "Hello, Juliette," Jessie said to Cassidy's mother. "Listen Cass, I don't want you to walk alone down that aisle."

"Well, I don't have a choice," Cassidy said. "He didn't show."

"You're right, he didn't. But he did," Jessie said and went to drag someone in. Giovanni stepped through the door and smiled at Cassidy. After what he had done to her, Cassidy forgave him after a couple of years and she started over with her former boss. After all, he was her best friend's father, so she had to learn to at least tolerate the man.

"Hello Cassidy, and may I say you look beautiful today," Giovanni complimented her.

"See, I was thinking that my dad could walk you down the aisle and give you away to Butch. I figured since we're practically sisters and all, it would be fine," Jessie explained.

"Really?" Cassidy looked up at the tall man. He smiled down at her.

"If it's okay with you and your mother, I'd be honored to do it," Giovanni said. Cassidy looked at her mother who had tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Somehow, she kept her composure as she dabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's okay with me," she said. Cassidy looked back at Giovanni. He offered her his arm and he took it.

"I'm going to go take my seat. And thank you for giving away my daughter," Juliette smiled and left the room to go sit down. The wedding was going to start in a matter of minutes. Jessie had to rush Dylan and Zara to stand at the back of the church because they'd be walking first down the aisle. Zara was so excited, she almost started shouting, but Dylan managed to get her to stop.

The music started to play. Dylan walked out first, holding the fancy pillow with the two fake rings tied to it. He kept his pace perfect, and didn't stumble. When he was about a third way down, little Zara smiled as she started walking down the aisle and she threw the rose petals left and right. Following them were the bridesmaids, then Jessie and James who were the maid of honor and best man went down the aisle together. Finally, Cassidy heard the music change, and she knew it was her turn. Giovanni looked down at her. She was so nervous. Everyone there would be staring at her as she walked down. She did like to be the center of attention, but this was beginning to seem like too much. "Are you ready?" Giovanni asked her. Cassidy slowly nodded her head. She couldn't back out of this now simply because she was nervous. "You'll be fine," he reassured her.

She didn't know when she started walking, but all she knew was her head was held up high. Had Jessie been this nervous? She highly doubted it. Jessie loved the spotlight more than her. Speaking of Jessie, she stood elegantly behind Zara, who was smiling a cute little smile showing off her white baby teeth as she walked down.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Delia Ketchum openly weeping, along with Misty whom was Ash's girlfriend. Ash stood there smiling at her. He had put his journey on a hiatus to watch his half sister's best friend get married. Miyamoto had actually shown up along with Annette who was looking better every time she saw her. Miyamoto was holding baby Rose and pointing out Cassidy to her. Since she was only three weeks old, she didn't really notice.

She saw Pikachu standing in the front row with Meowth who dressed nicely for the occasion. Then, she saw her mother dabbing her eyes with a tissue, trying desperately hard not to lose it as her only daughter walked. And then as she got closer, Cassidy locked her violet eyes with Butch's. Everything didn't seem to matter, not the people staring, not the priest who had begun to speak. She realized Giovanni unhooked his arm from her and sat down next to Juliette, the seat where her father should have been sitting in. She walked up and stood facing Butch.

Cassidy handed Jessie her bouquet of flowers that had red and white roses, along with some of those small white flowers. She didn't know what they were called, but they were really pretty. She listened to the priest speak. She and Butch had exchanged vows and said I do. Before she knew it, she had her wedding band on her finger. It was a gold ring that had three small diamonds on it. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. Butch happily obliged and kissed her with passion, which she returned. She took her bouquet back and went back down the aisle where everyone else followed.

Cassidy did her best to get down the stairs of the church in the long dress and high heels. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she dodged the puddles as best as she could. Butch helped her into the white limo. She got into it, and Butch slid in after her, the driver shutting the door for them.

The crowd had been muffled by the limo door and Butch turned towards her. He kissed her on the lips again, and she kissed back. She then turned to look at her wedding band and her engagement ring. She thought about how she had thought six years ago, that none of this would be possible. Cassidy thought she'd never find someone to spend the rest of her life with, and a wedding wasn't even an option in her eyes.

But when all of it became a reality, she wanted her wedding to be outside, as did her mother. She wanted the aisle to be lined with spring flowers, such as daisies and violets, maybe some of those small white flowers that were fillers in her bouquet. Maybe they would have been roses. But her father had commented one day, saying how she should get married in their church- his church- that he had been attending since he was a boy himself. So, she had convinced Butch to get married inside- in that church that meant so much to her father.

The sad part of it was that she cared about his wishes and what he wanted for his deceased daughter, but he didn't care about Cassidy, and what she wanted. "Was it everything you wanted?" Butch asked her, referring to the wedding. She looked back at him and smiled, exposing her pearly white teeth. Despite her father not being there, and how much she wished she could go back in time and maybe change some things about herself to make her dad accept her, she responded,

"Perfect; it was perfect." And it was, it really was.


End file.
